All for Tara
by SouthernChick
Summary: Scarlett agrees to Rhett's offer at the jail for the money to pay the taxes on Tara, but she is leaving with more than just the money. RECENTLY UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

**I'm not sure about the title, but oh well. I might change it later. Who knows.**

**Ok here is a new story. I'm in the same boat with 'rhettrocksmyworld', I have so many stories floating around in my head and I want to share them, but I promise update my other stories faithfully. I'm going to try to be more to the point with this story instead of prolonging it so as I have my other two. **

**Oh yeah I didn't really explain in summary, but some of ya'll might know where I'm going with this. Ok let me explain my thoughts a little bit. Scarlett agrees to Rhett's offer at the jail and she leaves with the money, but in the next couple chapters you will find out the unpredictable surprise that Scarlett …and Rhett (I didn't tell you that) lol … will be faced with. Don't worry, I will update really soon so the story will start to take off.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own or claim to own any GWTW characters.**

Scarlett sat on the train bound for Jonesboro in a daze. She had stared out the window of the train ever since it left the station in Atlanta. She almost felt as if she was having an out of body experience.

"What she had done in Atlanta with Rhett was just utterly shameful." She thought to herself, feeling regret and embarrassment. "Why mother would roll over in her grave if she knew…what…and where." Scarlett was too mortified to even finish her thought. "But it was for Tara. It was all for Tara."

She did it for Pa, and her mother, Suellen, Carreen, Wade, Melly, everyone at Tara. "Still it was shameful, and she would simply die if anyone found out what went on in the Yankee jail in Atlanta."The thought; brought a light pink flush color to her cheeks.

"This was a sin. A mortal sin by the Catholic Church. It would disgrace her whole family line. Not to mention, she would go to Hell." Fear struck through her body and her eyes scanned about the compartment. "What would she do? She had been raised better than this, her mother, her poor mother. What would she say?" Scarlett thought; bring hot tears to her eyes.

The train came to a stop and Scarlett wiped her eyes and sniffed a couple times and took a few deep breaths to get rid of the red blotches that were now on her face. She collected her skirts and walked to the exit of the train. She waited a moment for Mammy, who had to ride on the other train car. Scarlett desperately hoped Mammy wouldn't notice she had been crying. Although, that was the first thing Mammy pointed out.

"Whatz dee mattera with ma lamb?" Mammy said, touching her large hand to Scarlett's face.

"Oh, I'm fine Mammy. Really, I am." Scarlett said, not very convincingly.

"Naw, I's know when somping is dee mattera with ya honey. Don'tcha be tellin' me no stories." Mammy snapped back.

Scarlett almost debated whether or not to tell Mammy what was troubling her, until she saw Will coming up to greet her and collect the luggage.

"Will." Scarlett waved to get his attention threw the large crowd.

"Ahh, Scarlett, there you are. I thought I might not find you in this mob." He jeered, smiling his half smile.

Scarlett smiled and forced a laugh, although she didn't seem to feel like laughing.

"Well, let me go get the bags and then we'll be on our way." With that he disappeared in the crowd.

Scarlett and Mammy walked over to the wagon and climbed in. Scarlett seated herself in the front seat with Will and Mammy sat in the back. Scarlett sat silent for a minute and then something caught her eye as soon as Will walked up to the wagon. He placed the bags gently in the back and began to get in the carriage himself.

"So, How was your trip Scarlett?" Will asked as he urged the horses on. Scarlett didn't seem to even hear his question. She was too involved in her own thoughts.

Suddenly she stood up in the wagon. "Wait Will, stop!"

Will pulled the horses to a quick stop. "What Scarlett, what is it?" Will asked, looking about trying to find what was the cause of their stopping.

Scarlett climbed out of the wagon quickly before Will could help her. "Wait right here for me Will. I will be right back." Scarlett said, dashing across the busy street to a small Catholic church.

Sometime later Scarlett returned with a large smile on her face. She glided up into the wagon and her smile stayed planted on her face. Will and Mammy were both confused, but both knew better than to question her about it. They both would much rather have her smiling then ranting and raving. So Will clicked the horses on.

Scarlett though, was basking in happiness. She had found the answer to all her problems, or so she thought. She had gone to see the priest, and asked for forgiveness. Now no one had anything on her. Not Rhett, not the nasty carpet baggers, not even God himself. Her sin was gone, and it would not be mentioned again. She would probably never see Rhett again anyway and even if she did, they had a deal. There would be no reason to mention their…err…meeting in the jail. He had given her plenty of money to keep Tara so there would be completely no reason for her to see him again.

"Oh yes, the money." She remembered.

"Will!" Scarlett said excitedly.

Will looked over to Scarlett surprised in her new found mood.

"I almost forgot to tell you! I got the money. The money to pay the taxes on Tara." She beamed proudly

"Oh Scarlett, you didn't. Are you serious?"

"Will Benteen, you know I wouldn't tease about such a thing. Of course I'm being serious. I got it, and extra. We will be set for a long time." She smiled.

"How much Scarlett?" Will asked, matching her excitement.

"Enough.' She simply stated holding up a wad of money.

"Scarlett." Will gasped. "How…how much?" He stammered

"Scarlett smiled, "Lets just say we're high in cotton." She had counted the money several times on the train and it came to an even one thousand dollars. She would have money to pay the taxes and fix Tara up close to how it was before the War and then still have extra.

"Oh Scarlett, that's wonderful.' Will smiled.

Scarlett had almost forgotten how Will had become so attached to Tara, almost as if he had been raised there himself. Almost as if it was in his blood to love it.

"Where in the world did you get all that money?" Will uttered the dreaded question Scarlett had been purposely avoiding.

"I…umm…Oh Will that doesn't matter does it? I mean we have the money and that's what really matters, right?" Scarlett said firmly.

Will looked at Scarlett a moment and then seemed satisfied with what she said and nodded in agreement. Although, Mammy seemed suspicious of the whole matter.

Scarlett smiled as she saw Tara just up ahead. Her Tara, and it would always be her Tara.

**Ok tell me what you think so far. I know it might be boring right now, but I'll spice it up in the next chapter. Promise. Please review though**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chappy. I hope you like it. I can't wait to write the next chapter. They're will be even more conflict in it. Well I'll tell ya'll more about that in the next chapter. Here is the second.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own only Gone with the wind characters. All the credit goes to Ms. Margaret Mitchell**

Will stopped the carriage and climbed out, helping Scarlett out also. Scarlett inhaled deeply as if she was trying to engulf Tara into her very soul.

"Welcome Home, Scarlett darling.'' Melanie said standing out on the front porch of Tara with baby Beau in her arms and 4 year old Wade at her skirts. Scarlett smiled and walked up to the porch. Melanie pulled her into a hug and then looked down at Wade. "Wade Hampton, dear, aren't you going to welcome your mother home?" Melanie smiled, pushing Wade toward Scarlett. Scarlett bent down and smiled as sweet as she knew how at Wade who looked a bit timid toward his mother.

"Hello, Wade." Scarlett said. Wade just stood their, his feet planted firmly on the floor. Melanie pushed him closer to Scarlett. "Go on." She nodded. Wade slowly hugged his mother and Scarlett, in her extremely good mood, threw her arms around him as well. She lightly kissed his head and then released him.

"Oh Melly!" Scarlett said ecstatically "We've got the money." "Money?" Melly asked beginning to walk inside with Scarlett. "For the taxes, I got the money and nobody will ever try to take Tara away from me ever." Scarlett said, the last part more to herself. "Why that's wonderful Scarlett, darling! Ashley, isn't that wonderful?" Melanie smiled holding the baby tightly in her arms. "Yes, of course. That's wonderful Scarlett." Ashley said.

Suellen came into the foyer, where Scarlett, Melly, and Ashley where standing, grinning form ear to ear. "Melly! Look, look!" She said wavy a letter she held tightly in her hand. "What is it dear?" Melly said looking toward Suellen.

"It's a letter," she said out of breath

"A letter, dear, from whom?" Melly asked.

"From, my Mr. Kennedy, he…he wants to marry me. He said it all in the letter. He said that since he had his own business now that he was going to buy a small house in town and…" Suellen said quickly and breathlessly until Scarlett interrupted.

"He asked you to marry him in a letter?" Scarlett asked, more of a confused statement than a question. "Who propose in a letter?" Scarlett thought to herself. "Only a shy coward would do such a thing." She mentally added.

Suellen glared at Scarlett. "At least I can get out of here and live where I can hold my head up high." Suellen replied, in an angry fury. "At least I'll have respectable clothes and a fine home in the safe city instead of out here in this…this a nightmare!" Suellen screamed.

Scarlett almost slapped Suellen right across the face; much like she had in the cotton fields only a few weeks earlier. It was Melanie who brought peace.

"Darlings, lets not quarrel now. Not on such a glorious occasion." Melanie said soothingly while putting one arm around Suellen and one around Scarlett. "With Scarlett getting the money to pay the taxes on Tara." Melanie smiled at Scarlett. "And with Suellen's proposal." She finished smiling at Suellen. Both Scarlett and Suellen were silent, but still bearing hate for the other. "Now let's sit down to dinner and celebrate such glorious times." Melly offered. Both seemed to agree in unspoken tones.

After dinner Scarlett retreated to her room and began changing her clothes into her nightgown, tossing her articles of clothing off carelessly for Mammy to pick up. She had been sick of being confined in her constricting clothes and a horrible head ache was beginning to surface. She wanted to crawl into her bed and fall asleep and not have to think about anything. Finally she had shed all the layers of attire and she could relax. She slipped into her nightgown just as Mammy walked in.

"Miz Scarlett, Now I's ain't as gullible as dee others an' I want ta know where ya got dat money." Mammy said with her bottom lip out.

"Oh Mammy." Scarlett began but stopped for a yawn.

"Don' ya 'oh mammy' me. I's wantin' ta know. Money lik dat doesn't jus' come outa thin air." She said as she picked up the scattered clothes and turned them right side out.

"Mammy, why can't you just be satisfied that I got the money, and not be so worried about where?" Scarlett asked.

"Cuz I know betta dan dat." Mammy huffed.

Scarlett grew curious at Mammy's words but their conversation was interrupted by Wade. He lightly knocked and peaked around the doorframe. Scarlett and Mammy both stopped their conversation there and looked in Wade's direction. He hesitated at speaking at first but finally did.

"Umm, Aunt Melanie said for me to kiss you goodnight before I went to bed." He looked down at his feet and got embarrassed.

Scarlett was surprised; she hardly ever told Wade goodnight like most mothers would. He never seemed to mind before but when Scarlett got up and knelt to Wade and kissed his cheek he seemed to beam. He hugged her and reluctantly kissed his mother's cheek. He pulled back and looked at Scarlett. She saw his confused brown eyes staring at him. She knew he must have not known what to think now. She never showed much affection toward him before and now she was hugging him right and left. She knew Melly was trying to build a bases for a good mother-son relationship for Scarlett and Wade, and she needed to be thankful. And she was. She smiled and asked if Wade would like to hear a story before he went to bed. He nodded and she led him in to her bed. He climbed in next to her and they got settled. Scarlett didn't know much about telling stories but she remember Wade being captivated at some tales of War that Rhett had told him, so she tried to think of something along those lines. She couldn't think of anything to tell him about War, maybe because it bored her so, so she thought of the only other thing Wade adored. His father. Even though Wade never met his own father he seemed very proud and fascinated with anything that had to do with him. Scarlett really didn't know that much about Charles herself, but he had written her some letters while he was in training camp. Maybe she could tell him something about that. Wade didn't know his father died before he was even on the battle field and he had his father's image made up in his mind. A strong brave man that wasn't afraid of anything. Scarlett looked down at her son's brown eyes staring up at her; waiting for her to start.

"Well," Scarlett began clearing her voice, "your father and I hadn't been married long when he went off to the War and he began to write me letters."

"Letters?" Wade asked, "What did they say?"

"Well, they…" Scarlett began tell an enormous lie about the letters talking about him killing 100 Yankees at one time while he had been taken prisoner. Scarlett went into vivid detail and by the time she finished Wade was wide eyed and fully awake.

"Did it really say that mother? Did it?" Wade asked excitedly.

"Yes, 100 or 150. I can't really remember." She lied.

Wade glowed with pride, "I'm going to be just like him. Aunt Melly said I look like him."

"I suppose you do." Scarlett said, noticing her son's similarities to her late husband.

"Com-on mist' Wade you need ta get ta bed now." Mammy said

"Aww Mammy. Do I have to?" Wade asked sadly. "Oh Wade don't worry, you go on to bed like Mammy said and tomorrow I'll tell you another story." She smiled at her four year old son.

"Alright!" Wade said excitedly, his fear for his mother completely melted away like ice cream in July. "You promise?"

"Yes, darling, I promise." Scarlett said cupping his chin in her hands. Then she bent down and kissed the top of his head. He hugged her and left the room with Mammy. Scarlett smiled proudly at herself for coming up with such a clever lie. "It wasn't really a lie was it?" Scarlett asked herself. "It was for a good cause. She had made a sturdy relationship with her only child and noticed, for herself, he existed as more than a burden.

As Scarlett was about to drift into sleep her thoughts lingered back to the other day at the jail. The most embarrassing day of her life, yet something about it felt so right. Something about Rhett's arms around her and the way he gently whispered in her ear felt like more than what it was… a business deal. Scarlett closed her eyes and let sleep engulf her and all thoughts were erased from her mind. The next few weeks went by rather fast. Suellen was buzzing about leaving for Atlanta and Carreen was just as happy for her. Melly had gained most of her strength back and she began taking walks with Beau and Ashley. Will worked just as hard as ever in the fields but enjoyed throwing the money for the taxes on Tara in the Wilkerson's face; almost as much as Scarlett. Although, the best change was consering Wade and Scarlett, Wade came to Scarlett's room every night to here stories about his father, or of the lazy days before the war.

Suellen stood saying her goodbyes in a new soft pink day dress Frank had brought her from Atlanta. "Goodbye Melly." Suellen said, obviously proud of her new dress. "

"Oh Sue, I'm going to miss you so. Please write as soon as you get there." Carreen said.

"I will dear. I'm going to miss everyone so." Although her face displayed something quite different.

Scarlett who had been feeling a bit under the weather came out to say her goodbyes also. Scarlett smiled at Frank Kennedy and noticed the war had aged him beyond his years.

"Come Scarlett, tell me goodbye like a good sister." Suellen said, arrogantly.

Scarlett walked over to Suellen and gave her a quick hug. She tried to make herself miss Suellen, but all she felt was relief that there would be one less mouth to feed. "Goodbye Suellen," Scarlett replied coolly as she observed her sister, "I'm sure I'll miss you just as much as you'll miss me."

Suellen smirked at Scarlett's goodbye and mentally agreed that neither one of them would miss the other one bit. "Goodbye Scarlett." Scarlett knew Suellen would probably never write or bother to come home but she could spoil her farewell, for Carreen's sake. She had never been without Suellen and it would be a change for her.

"Now you take care of her Frank Kennedy, or I'll sick Wade on ya." Scarlett jeered, patting Wade on his back. Wade stood there with his toy pop gun Will had whittled for him. With the last goodbye Suellen and Frank left and two more weeks pasted. "Just as Scarlett suspected Suellen didn't bother to write. Scarlett still felt rather poorly but she tried not to let it get to her.

Then one evening Scarlett was sitting on the porch shelling peas with Melly while Wade and Beau were trying to catch lighting bugs. She and Melly were laughing at Wade and Beau struggling to catch the lightning bugs and suddenly she bolted for the house; spilling the peas all over the floor. She ran up the stairs and vomited into the wash basin. She clutched her stomach and felt nausea coming on. She sat on the bed and felt like the room was beginning to spin. She didn't understand what was wrong but when she tried to get up she nearly fell over. So she laid back on her bed and stared at the plain off white ceiling. She couldn't decide what happened. She heard one of the Fontaine's had been sick with some stomach bug but she had been around anyone lately. She had to close her eyes to keep the room still and she thought whatever it was she hoped it would go away soon. She rolled on her side and hoped resting a while would make her feel somewhat better. To come to think of this was the 3rd time this week she had been sick, although, she usually got sick in the mornings.

**Ok I finally updated. So please review. Oh and If you haven't figured out what is wrong with Scarlett yet, its morning sickness. But I didn't tell you that. lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own or claim to own any original GWTW characters**

Scarlett sat dismally on her bed. A consequence that she hadn't given a thought to before, was now evidently a problem. She unconsciencely rag her hands and beads of sweat began to drop from her forehead. It was true, she was pregnant. And not just pregnant, she was pregnant out of wedlock. With Rhett Butler no less. A man who was already scandalous to begin with but now in jail. Scarlett blushed at the very thought.

"Scarlett darling, are you alright?" Melly asked as she entered Scarlett's room.

Scarlett wiped her forehead and got up quickly. "oh…um..yes Melly I'm fine. I just had an ill spell. That's all." She said, almost convincingly.

Melanie frowned and brushed Scarlett's hair from her forehead. "Poor dear. I'll have Mammy bring you some supper up. You just rest now darling."

Scarlett was unsure if Melly really believed her or not, but that was the last thing on her mind.

Melanie left the room in hushed footsteps, while Scarlett lowered herself back on the bed. Scarlett lay in silence trying to process what had just been brought to her attention. Hot tears streamed down her face as she thought about everything she had lost. Her family name, their dignity, Wade's chances at marring a respectable girl, and she would never be able to look anyone square in the eye again. Scarlett closed her eyes and tried not to move. She had gotten a miserable headache from crying and thinking and the slightest movement made her feel like a thousand knives were going through her head.

The 2 more weeks past and Scarlett was completely certain she was pregnant. She had no clue what she was going to do. She hadn't uttered a word to anyone but she feared soon it would be evident. To Mammy at least.

It was almost twilight and Scarlett walked out to the peach tree orchard, which lie a simple walking distance from the house. Scarlett had become more and more distant from everyone and usually looked to be engrossed in her own thoughts. She frequently walked to the orchard and would stay till almost nightfall. Thinking.

On this particular evening Will happened to be finishing in the fields about the time Scarlett was walking to the orchard. Will knew Scarlett was acting different but couldn't seem to quite know what was bothering her.

"Scarlett." Will waved.

Scarlett turned almost defensively. "Oh Will, its only you." Scarlett breathed softly before snapping back. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Scarlett, really I didn't mean to." Will said apologetically. "Now let me walk you home."

Will took Scarlett by the elbow and they began walking to the house.

"You know you really shouldn't be walking out here alone. The war just ended and they is no telling who or what is lurking in the woods. Just waiting for a pretty thing like you. Why Scarlett somewho could hurt you out here all alone." Will said in a concerned tone.

"Not any worse than I already hurt myself." Scarlett said, more to herself but was heard by Will.

"What do you mean, Scarlett?" Will said stopping to face Scarlett.

"Oh nothing. Come on Will we should be getting back. Its almost dark."

"Wait Scarlett. Tell me whats bothering you? Why have you changed so? You were so sad and down when we heard that we had to pay for the taxes on Tara. Then you came back from Atlanta with such high hopes and smiles for everyone. What happened?"

Scarlett was silent looking down trying to push the tears that were stinging in her eyes.

"Please Scarlett, tell me. We have always had a certain unexplained understanding. We have a certain bond. Tara. When I came here during the war I was thankful you and your family had this land so all us men could rest here for a spell. Then I felt that all I could do to repay your family was to help till and work the land. Now though, it's grown into something more. Much more. I love it. I breathe it and I know you do too. Let me help you Scarlett. Like you've helped me."

"Oh Will," Scarlett choked, tears no flowing freely, "there's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do."

"Tell me Scarlett."

Scarlett knew she could hide her secret no longer. "Oh I've really made a mess of things Will. I…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Scarlett was glad for the darkness they were surrounded in; for she felt her face turn completely crimson.

Will looked like he might fall down. Never did he imagine something like this. "Wh…What?"

"Oh don't make me say it again Will. I don't believe I can."

"How? I mean…"

"I know what you mean. I was in Atlanta and well I met an old friend. Or I guess you can say friend. And that's how I got the money for the taxes." Scarlett said.

"I know it was a sin, but Will it was all for Tara. I would have never even dreamed of such a thing if it hadn't been for Tara."

Will looked very serious now. "I know Scarlett. I too would do anything for Tara."

"Oh but what will I do Will? What's to become of me now? I've ruined everything."

They fell silent for a moment. Then Will broke the silence. "No, not if you were married. Right away."

"Oh I've thought of that Will but well…Rhett, um the father, is in jail. For some ungodly reason. There's no way…"

"No Scarlett, I mean marry someone else." Will said taking Scarlett's hand.

Scarlett looked puzzled.

"Marry me Scarlett. Marry me." Will said. Then dropping to his knees.

"Oh get up from there you fool. We can't get married."

"Why not? Then no one would know you got…pregnant out of wedlock. Everyone would think the child was mine and well we could keep Tara. And no one would look down one you or your family."

Scarlett looked and almost thought the clouds had parted. "Oh but Will, you Carreen. You've been sweet on her for such a very long time now. I know your in love with her. You should marry her."

"I know. I do love her. But it takes two to love. And she is not in love with me. Never has been. Actually I did ask her, but she told me she was going to Savannah, to a convent, just as soon as Suellen was married and in Atlanta. So there is nothing to stop us. It would solve everything."

Scarlett knew there was nothing else to do. Her back was in a corner and this seemed to be the only was to turn. Even if it was a dark and bumpy way. "Yes, Will I…I suppose."

"Then that's yes?" Will asked.

"Yes." Scarlett said. As grateful as she was she knew that she didn't have any love for Will, other that the love of a brother. And Will was in love Carreen.

As they walked up to the house together Will smiled and stopped to look at Scarlett.

"Don't worry Scarlett no one will suspect a thing. We will be married soon and we will just tell people the baby was born early. Babies are born early everyday."

Scarlett forced herself to smile and then nodded. Will continued and walked inside while Scarlett remained on the front porch. She looked out into to the pitch black dark and sighed deeply. The kind of sigh that releases part of your soul.

"Its all for Tara…"She whispered, "…Tara."

**So what do ya'll think? Interesting twist? Boring? Wondering if I'll let Rhett and Scarlett end up together or will Scarlett and Will find that they have chemistry after all? Hmm. Guess you'll never know. Not until the next chapter which will only come if ya'll review. Hope ya'll liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Ok ya'll tell me what you think. It has been so long since I wrote so bear with me. I had to scan over my own story to remember all the stuff but here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any GWTW characters. All M.M**

Scarlett sat in the bed, her mother's bed, a bed she shared with a husband whom slept every night but had never actually concumated their marriage. Scarlett thought back almost 9 months ago and remembered their wedding. Will announced he had proposed to Scarlett and she had gratefully accept. Naturally Scarlett new the news had floored most everyone, her own family mostly. Carreen was floored by the news. Will had loved her. He had and now he went and proposed to Scarlett. It didn't add up. But being the lady she was she smiled and kissed her sister in congradulations.

Carreen cried all night into her pillow. The next morning she announced she would be going to Savannah. To join the convent. The same convet Ellen, her mother had thought of joining herself.

Scarlett couldn't bare for her baby sister to do such a thing. But it was for Tara and Scarlett knew in her heart she could do most anything for Tara. She promised herself she wouldn't think of Carreen and her decision. For in fact it was just that, her decision.

Suellen cursed her sister for driving Carreen away. Suellen now bore new haterd for Scarlett. A haterd that would never cease.

Scarlett remember further the talk of the neighbors and the fuss they made. But soon it quited, it was not so scandelous for Scarlett to marry this man. He was a Southerner, a confederate soldier, and a darn good worker. If a man was that he was well accepted in the South and a good catch to marry. For he was one of few in this time whom was under 40

and over 15 that was terribly scared, physical or mentally from the harsh war.

That was all over and done with now. Although Scarlett had thought of how the news had completely floored Ashley. Her beloved Ashley, how she hated to hurt him. She really had no choice she told herself. Tara was all she had. She knew she would find a way to Ashley somehow. But now all that mattered was TARA.

After all Tara was how the whole thing started.

Scarlett moved in bed, shifting her wieght to the side. A jolt of pain shot up. She groaned and grabbed her stomache quickly. Any way she seemed to move it only provided discomfort.

Scarlett thought breifly about her wedding night. The night was only different from any other night in that Will came to bed with Scarlett. Scarlett was unsure of what to do in this situation. She was pregnant with another man's child and married to one who was only asked for her hand out of shear goodness toward a woman he thought of as his sister and very good friend.

When Scarlett climbed in her bed she felt completely mortified. She was so ashamed. She knew Will would expect certain things from his wife. And she knew he was more that entitled to them. Will climbed into bed and rolled over on his side.

"Goodnight Scarlett", Will said close to clamly.

Scarlett sat in the bed a little dumb founded.

She signed and layed there staring at the ceiling for close to an hour before saying a single word to Will.

"Will?", she said slightly to where a human could hear.

"Yes Scarlett?" Will replied, almost as if he was waiting to talk himself.

"I don't know how to say this, but seeing how this entire situation isn't exactly fittin' itself I'm just gonna say it." Scarlett said, the tension almost gone.

"I know you are entitled to certain things...and well...I..." Scarlett couldn't bare to say she would let Will concumate their marriage. For she thought the whole thing undescent, but then again that is what got her in this mess.

"My dear, say no more. I know what you are trying to say. And I love you Scarlett, but only as my best friend. Their isn't any romantic notions I have for you. I never will, and even if they do arise I will not give into them. For I know your heart does not belong to me. It never has and it never will. There is nothing in me that wishes to be with you that way."

"Darling, it isn't that you aren't beautiful, I just am frankly not in love with you in that way, and you are not with me. I know what is right Scarlett. I do not regret marrying you. Now my love of this land will be ensured and your name will be as well. We both win. Let's just leave it at that Scarlett dear."

Scarlett sighed with relief. She knew that Will married her to save her skin but he also did it so he would be married to the sole air to Tara. Tara was his life now.

Scarlett always had respect for Will but never as much as then.

Scarlett and Will worked to make Tara beautiful and elegant again. She worked out in the feilds up untill the day of her labor.

As Scarlett lay in bed recovering for the nightmare of yesterday she realized that it was over. She had Tara, and a black headed baby girl.

The baby was born a little early but not unual. She weighed a health 7lbs and 5 ounces. She had ivory skin and the most beautiful blue eyes ever seen. Scarlett had never been awe struck by one of her babies before but she was now.

She had thought of names for the child a week before its birth. Before then she really hadn't given it much thought. Her a Will agreed if it was a boy they would name it Gerald. William Gerald to be exact. But if it was a girl Scarlett wanted to name it after Will's mother. Will talked of her often and she could tell she meant a great deal to him. Her name was Emily.

Mammy had said that Ms. Ellen had wanted to name Scarlett Marie. But Mr. Gerald wouldn't hear of his first born having any other name other than the one of his mother. Katie Scarlett.

So Scarlett decided to name the baby Emily Marie if it was a girl.

Thus, the baby was named and crisioned Emily Marie Benteen.

When Wade were allowed to see the baby Wade smiled and stroked her small head softly. "what is her name?"

"Emily Marie." Will said craddling the small infant proudly as if it was his own.

"Emmrie." Wade stammered. Emily Marie was just to much to for him to say.

Will laughed and the name stuck.

Scarlett looked at the small being that had been a complete accident and oddly adored it more than she could imagine. She cursed Rhett Butler. But oddly her thoughts and dreams for the past 9 months and been directed towards him. Although she never exactly knew why.

**So tell me what you think...does anyone remember my story?? Should I continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope ya'll liked the next chapter of the story I have basically dusted off. I was just looking at FF and I thought of my own unfinished stories. So here is another chapter. Ya'll tell me any suggestions. I love them!!! i like hearing other ppls opin. **

**Disclaimer!!!! Same as before**

**Emily Marie Benteen, Emmrie, was growing like a weed as Mammy put it. It had been 4 months since Emmrie's coming into the world and ever since then she took up all the space in the room. She was exactly like Scarlett Mammy said. **

**"This'un wil be hard ta tame", Mammy often roared.**

**Scarlett was busy fixing Tara back to its former glory. She had it repainted, new hands were hire to help Will in the feild. Close to 12 men. Various backgrounds. Four men were darkies, one tall broad black man names Otis, his son Issiah whom was eager for work and was a tremendous help. The both were quite open about their former lives, working as feild hands in a nice family man's plantation. The other two men were shady about there where abouts but were good workers none the less. Another man Will met in a**

**Atlanta and became good friends with him, his name was Rex Russel. He was from Tennessee as well as Will and they two had much in common. Rex was seeking work for most of his family had been killed in or related to the war and he was searching of a new begining, Another couple men were from Georgia but were poor white trash to begin with and needed work. The remaning workers were all Southern and also looking for work on a farm. That was all most of them new how to do...farm. **

**Will and the men rebuilt and nicely but plainly furnished the old slaves quarters for the men to live in. All the men were allowed to come to Tara to eat their dinner in the evenings and then they were sat around in the court yard of Tara till Mammy ran them all off and forced them to head back from around the house. Although most of the men were white Mammy still felt superior to them. **

**The men all liked to drink some and play poker to all hours of the night but all were decent good men. **

**Ashley went to the feilds with Will sometimes, but was very little help. He mostly did man work out and around the house. Although he mostly could be found sitting under a large oak day dreaming of what once was.**

**-----------------------------------**

**When Emmrie cried everyone came running. The child soon realized her power. She was a small Scarlett, always into something but always managing to get out of it. Even in these times of poverty in the south; the child was spoiled.**

**Melly mostly, Melly tried to spoil all of the children and yet teach them right from wrong. Wade had warmed up to Scarlett largely but he still adored his aunt Melly. **

**One night it was late and Scarlett sat up in her bed, nursing Emmrie. Will knew the time duration in which she did this and stayed in the library until her knew Scarlett had but the baby down to sleep. Even after all this time, he was a gentleman. He had kept the secret and kept his word of not touching Scarlett in anyother manner than that of a brother.**

**Will adored the little girl with the dark black hair and deep blue eyes. It never crossed his mind that she wasn't his own. Emmrie loved him back as well. She would reach up for him in the evenings when he would come home and want him to bounce her on his knee.**

**One night Scarlett had told Wade a story that Pa had told her of tales of Ireland. She kissed him and went into her bedroom and peeked into the craddle to make sure Emmrie was safe and asleep.**

**"I love you." Scarlett whispered, and closed the door. It surprised how she loved the child and it surprised her how maturnal she could be.**

**------------------------------------**

**In Atlanta a clean shaven Rhett Butler smiled and lit up a cigar. It was nearly 10:00 in the evening and he had just won a few good hands in poker and wanted to celebrate by going to Belle's.**

**He walked up the familar stairs and found her in her room above the saloon. It was all red and pink and very loud and gaudy. She sat there pourinf a glass of brandy as if she expected him.**

**"Belle." Rhett smiled.**

**"Hello Hun. So I heard you escaped the rath of the Yankee army." She jeered, handing him the glass.**

**"You expecting anyone?" He asked, sipping the drink.**

**"When am I not expecting a caller? But for you I might make some time."**

**"Tell me how are you Rhett?"**

**He seriosly thought about telling Belle about how Scarlett had come to him in jail. What had happened. And even though both promised to never think of it again, he couldn't keep that promise to save his life.**

**But he decided against it. Pride always was a factor for Rhett. He would never admit he missed her and that she had left with more that he had. His heart. **

**Laying there in Belle's arms he wondered what it would be like to hold Scarlett again. To hear her sweet voice again and to feel her touch again. **

**That next morning he packed his bags. He had to get this woman out of his head. He had to. **

**At the train station Rhett still hadn't decided where to go. There was always Paris, or maybe England, or perhaps he could go up north for sometime. Or maybe...Tara...**

**Please review ya'll!!!!**


End file.
